thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Prototype
A Prototype is the original "proof of concept" for a model. A several few can be made, but are even so usually rare. The character cards from 1999 to 2002 generally have pictures of "prototype" models, and also some of the stock photos. There is a controversy as to if the trains that people claim are "prototypes" are actually the demonstrators or just the first editions. Some prototypes include the six wheel Toby (fate: abandoned), the eight wheel Salty (fate: proposed, not mass produced), and the four wheel Mavis (fate: Late release). Trivia *Most of the newer engines' and destinations' prototypes are made with CGI animation. Gallery ﻿ 1992 thomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas Prototype Skarloey.jpeg|Prototype Skarloey with Percy's face Alfie.jpg|Prototype Alfie Black Wheel Terence.jpg|Prototype Terence Bash.png|Prototype Bash Dash.png|Prototype Dash Ferdinand.png|Prototype Ferdinand IMG 0782.jpg|Prototype Toby PrototypeTigerMoth.jpg|Prototype Tiger Moth on a yearbook WoodenStepneyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Stepney with Thomas' face originaloliver1994.jpg|Prototype Oliver with Thomas' face Wooden eight wheeled salty.jpg|Prototype Salty with eight wheels 532px-PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set 510px-PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks Set 331px-PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot 4wheeledmavis.jpg|Prototype Mavis|link=Prototype Mavis Fsm.jpg|Prototype Flying Scotsman Ivo.jpg|Prototype Ivo Hugh Norman.jpg|Prototype Norman 185px-WoodenRailwayprototypePaxton.JPG|Prototype Paxton 185px-WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Prototype Sidney Captain'sshedwoodenprototype.PNG|Prototype Captain with shed mylotof2152012whitefacetruck.jpg|Prototype Grey Troublesome Truck with white face Rick.jpg|Prototype Rickety Wheezy.jpg|Prototype Old Wheezy Butch.jpg|Prototype Butch Diesel10.jpg|Prototype Old style Diesel 10 Culdee.jpg|Prototype Culdee Prototype Wilbert.png|Prototype Wilbert|link=Wilbert Tiger Moth.jpg|Another prototype Tiger Moth (most models have a red propeller) C&C-F8S-P.png|Prototype Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set CrankysOriginalModel.png|Prototype Cranky DeluxeCrankyPrototype.png|Prototype Deluxe Cranky GrainLoaderPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Grain Mill ScruffsPrototype.png|Prototype Scruff Twist&TurnPrototype.png|Prototype Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set PercyFuelsupPrototype.png|Prototype Percy Fuels Up Figure 8 Set CargoTransferPrototype.png|Prototype Cargo Transfer CarouselPrototype.png|Prototype Musical Carousel HospitalPrototype.png|Prototype Rescue Hospital BatteryOperatedJamesExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express James WoodenBatteryPoweredPercyExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Percy Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express PrototypeSpecialEngineShed.png|Prototype Special Engine Shed PrototypeRedCaboose.png|Prototype Sodor Line Caboose with partially red roof PrototypeLady.gif|Prototype Lady PrototypeSplatterandDodge.jpg|Prototype Splatter and Dodge PrototypeSalty.jpg|Prototype Salty Bill.jpg|Prototype Bill Ben.jpg|Prototype Ben Scruffey.jpg|Prototype S.C. Ruffey SearchandRescueSlingBridgewithFlynn.jpg|Prototype Search and Rescue Sling Bridge with Flynn SodorCargoCranePrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Cargo Crane MIHS.jpg|Prototype The Man in the Hills Set with Sir Topham Hatt, the Admiral, and a Driver HaroldsHalipad.jpg|Harold's Helipad Prototype Helipadprototype.jpg|Another version of the prototype Harold's Helipad Diesel10new.png|Prototype new style Diesel 10 (It has the old version's face) Wpid-41JdtwIT1iL.jpg|Prototype Misty Island Adventure Set, Bash's design UsefuelEngineShed.jpg|Prototype Useful Engine Shed PrototypeCoalStation.png|Prototype Coal Station PrototypeMerrick.jpg|Merrick the crane PrototypeWinston.jpg|Winston the car PrototypeLuke.jpg|Luke PrototypeSmashingSteamHammer.jpg|Smashing Steam Hammer LightsandSoundsFireStation.jpg|Lights and Sounds Fire Station BoomingBoulderMountain.jpg|Boulder Mountain PrototypeQuarryOverpass.jpg|Quarry Overpass Rocky.jpg|Prototype Rocky with long magnet string PrototypeScrapyard.png|Prototype Sodor Scrapyards Kaw60836.jpg|Prototype Mud-Covered Thomas 41lLYIsnA0L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Prototype New style Clarabel PrototypeAnnie.jpg|Prototype New style Annie PrototypeHarvey.png|Prototype Harvey with his magnet tethered to a string PrototypeSodorRailwayRepair.png|Prototype Sodor Railway Repair PrototypeWoodenRailwaySteamiesvs.Diesels.jpg|Prototype Steamies vs. Diesels WoodFunnelDuke.png|Prototype Duke TobyWhistlingWoodsPrototypeSet.png|Prototype Toby and the Whistling Woods Set TidmouthDrawbridgeWithSalty.png|Prototype Tidmouth Drawbridge (with blue railings) with Salty IMG_2827.jpg|Prototype Henry Prototype edward.PNG|Prototype Edward Derek.jpg|Prototype Derek (actual model has black engine) Recycling Cars.jpg|Prototype Recycling Cars (actual model has darker paint and a slightly different face) 2011KnapfordStationPrototype.png|Prototype 2011 Knapford Station (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel all have their old-style faces) My1992MilkTanker.jpg|Prototype Tidmouth Milk Tanker (there are no nails next to the dome) LighthouseElectronicBridge.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge (The actual product has a tan stone instead of a grey one) Thomas friends booming boulder tunnel with rusty 003dfe7a.jpg|Prototype Blue Mountain Mine with Old-style Rusty Category:Divisions of Brand